Celos
by Tenshi-san-hyuga
Summary: ¿Que rayos le pasaba a Alphonse? Acaso no entendia que Winry era de él!


Hacia poco mas de dos semanas que los hermanos Elric habían vuelto a lo que podían llamar su hogar, después de años de viajes, sacrificios inimaginables, tristezas y alegrías Alphonse al fin había recuperado su cuerpo, las cosas no podían ser mejor, estar en casa, con su hermano menor al fin completo, junto a la mujer que en secreto, o a veces no tan en secreto, siempre amo.

Si… la vida de Edward parecía simplemente completa, si esto era así… ¿Por qué el rubio mayor mantenía el ceño fruncido? Y no solo fruncido, si no que se encontraba más arrugado de lo normal.

Bueno, todo había comenzado justo el día en que habían vuelto, caminaba a lado de su hermano, su corazón comenzaba a palpitarle cada vez más fuerte conforme se acercaban a la casa de su mejor amiga/mecánica. Fue cuando la vio salir corriendo de la casa que su corazón se detuvo y no pudo más que embozar una enorme sonrisa, la chica sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre ambos y con lágrimas en los ojos expreso lo mucho que los había extrañado.

Hasta ahí bien, pero fue entonces que Winry tomo el rostro de Al entre sus manos y acercándolo, lo beso… así es, su mejor amiga besaba a su hermano menor ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando!

Al principio creyó que tal vez estaba exagerando, de seguro fue un beso por tanto que lo extraño, si eso debía ser. Pero los acontecimientos que seguían pasando no calmaban al Elric mayor, Winry se encargo casi por toda una semana de darle de comer a Alphonse si como de un niñito se tratase, estaba extremadamente atenta con su hermano, tanto que algunas veces se sentía completamente ignorado.

¿Qué demonios le pasa a Winry? Era lo único en lo que podía pensar, ella siempre habían cuidado de ambos, pero él podría jurar que sentía que ella tomaba ligera más atención en él, lo que siempre le agrado pues le gustaba ser el centro de atención y más cuando se trataba de su amiga rubia.

—Ed, Al y yo vamos a salir a caminar, regresamos al rato—fue lo que le grito Winry antes de salir con su hermano menor.

Y ahí estaba otra de las cosas que lo habían estado molestando, desde el día que volvieron su hermano y la ojiazul habían salido a caminar todas las tarde, a la misma hora y siempre tardaban exactamente dos horas.

¿Qué demonios hacían durante dos horas? ¿Por qué jamás le preguntaban si no quería acompañarlos? Era obvio que diría algo como "Que flojera" o "vayan ustedes si quieren caminar" pero ni siquiera lo tomaban en cuenta.

No fue hasta una mañana bastante soleada que Edward exploto.

Acababa de despertar y bajaba de las escaleras para servirse el desayuno, entro a la cocina y se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie. Había una nota que decía que la abuela Pinako había salido a visitar un viejo amigos y que su comida se encontraba en el refrigerador. Se sirvió, desayuno y cuando se levanto a lavar sus platos escucho unas risas, se acerco a la ventana que estaba por el lavabo y los vio… apretó los puños fuertemente al observar la escena.

Winry y Al corrían jugando con el perro, reían e incluso noto como su querido hermano menor a veces jalaba a Winry de la mano.

Oh no… eso si que era demasiado ¡Que rayos le ocurría a Alphonse! Edward estaba seguro que el chico estaba enamorado de Mei, entonces ¿Qué diablos hacia con Winry? Tiro sus platos en el lavabo y salió a la terraza dispuesto a parar su estúpido jueguito, pero al salir noto como Winry tropezaba y como el caballero de su hermano la tomaba de la cintura evitando que esta callera.

—Al…phon…se…—rechino sus dientes el mayor de los Elric.

—Hermano—respondo el nombrado con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Tu!—apunto ferozmente a la rubia—vienes conmigo—y como s fuera una orden tomo la muñeca de la chica y la llevo dentro.

El ojigris sonrió de lado—Todo salió como lo planee—susurro dando media vuelta y alejándose de la casa para darles un poco de privacidad.

Dentro de la casa amarilla Edward jalaba a Winry escalera arriba.

—Ed ¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto realmente confundida, el nombrado no contesto solo siguió tirando de ella hasta estar arriba—Ed—insistió, pero no recibió respuesta, el Elric abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entro—¡Suéltame de una maldita vez y dime que te ocurre!—golpeo a su amigo de la infancia con una de las muchas llaves inglesas que se encontraban por la casa.

—¿Qué te ocurre mujer? ¿Por qué me pegas?

—Me quieres explicar la razón por la cual me trajiste hasta aquí.

Edward se quedo congelado, ¿Por qué la había traído hasta aquí? Había sido una ataque de furia, todo lo que quería era alejarla de su hermano y por eso se la había traído consigo.

—Ah… yo…—se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo celoso que se había encontrado.

—Edward—se quejo la chica con un toque de amabilidad, dándole a entender que le dijera sus problemas.

—Yo… quiero saber, ¿Por qué me has estado ignorando?—soltó de golpe.

—¿Ignorando?—su cara marco una clara señal de duda—Yo no te he ignorado para nada—fue su respuesta, eso solo hizo que el rubio se enojara.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Tú y Al han estado saliendo todos los días, se la pasan juntos, lo alimentas como si fuera un bebe!

—Edward Elric—soltó una ligera risa la mecánica—acaso… ¿estás celoso?—no pudo evitar colorarse ligeramente.

En cuanto al chico, su rostro se lleno de un intenso color rojo, pero ya había comenzado, no pensaba detenerse ahora—¡¿Y que si es así?—esa respuesta no se la esperaba por lo que el sonrojo de la chica aumento en gran manera.

Por un momento ninguno hablo, hasta que la Rockbell suspirando comenzó hablar.

—Ed, la razón por la que Al y yo salimos a caminar es porque durante ese tiempo el me cuenta todo lo que los dos hicieron, con lujo de detalle, cosa que si te preguntara a ti no me dirías—el abrió los ojos sorprendido— le ayudaba a comer porque su cuerpo está débil Edward, tu mejor que nadie debería entender eso y si nos la pasamos juntos es porque somos amigos de la infancia por Dios, aunque no lo creas también nos llevamos muy bien, nos queremos—esa frase asusto al Edward, hasta que ella agrego—como verdaderos hermanos.

—Pero, pero—de repente cierto recuerdo llego a su mente—¡Lo besaste!—grito apuntándole con el dedo.

—¡Idiota! ¡Fue un beso en la frente y era porque desde que tenemos seis años no veo su verdadero cuerpo!—grito frustrada ante las suposiciones y malas conjeturas del mayor.

—En ese caso—el chico miro para abajo, de repente se encontraba nervioso, sabía lo que quería decir, y lo haría, pero eso no le quitaba los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

Alzo el rostro y mirándola directamente en los ojos dijo.

—A mi no me toco beso de bienvenida.

Ambos sintieron como la línea de vergüenza les atravesaba las mejillas y parte de la nariz dando a ver un color carmesí, Winry asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Lo qui-quieres?—pregunto como si la respuesta no fuera obvia, pero aun así el chico asintió.

Ella se acerco a él y tomando el rostro del chico lo bajo hasta tenerlo enfrente de ella, el cerro los ojos y justo cuando pensó que probaría los labios de su chica sintió un húmedo beso en la frente, abriendo los ojos pudo ver como ella hacia puntitas para poder llegar.

Se separo de él completamente avergonzada, no se atrevería a mas.

—Ahí tienes—dijo queriendo escapar de la situación y dándose la vuelta camino hacia la salida, pero antes de poder hacerlo el chico la tomo de la cintura por atrás y la arrastro hacia él.

—¡Ah… Edward!—dijo confundida.

—Ahora me toca a mi darte tu beso de bienvenida—antes de que pudiera protestar el chico la giro para que quedara de frente y tomando su rostro con ambas manos la beso.

Fue delicado y torpe al principio pues en sus veintidós años jamás habían besado a nadie, pronto la chica comenzó a contestarle de la misma manera y de algún modo lograron con éxito su primer beso. Edward se alejo de ella solo para luego apoyar su frente contra la de la chica.

Con mucho trabajo la muchacha abrió la boca para decir—Bien-bienvenido—soltó, el chico solo rio por lo bajo, luego de más de dos semanas de estar ahí al fin se sentía en casa.

Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro lo único que pudo contestar fue—Estoy de vuelta—sacando una sonrisa del mismo tamaño por parte de su ahora novia.


End file.
